Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: Mereka selalu bertemu, di cafe yang sama, ke taman yang sama, dan selalu di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang.


Haii, Minna :D

Han-Chan balik lagi dengan Fic yang super Gaje yang berjudul

Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

Disclaimer : Always, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H. Dong : D

Rate : T

Warning : Sasu OOc, Gaje, Nista, Typo/ Miss-Typo :D, DE el el

Check it out :D

Langit sore itu terasa sangat indah. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna _soft _pink sedang duduk di taman sambil memandang langit sore itu dengan takjub. Sakura-Nama gadis itu-memotret panorama alam tersebut dengan kamera _Focus_ nya."_Konoha memang sangat indah. Beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sini."_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Setelah puas memotret, Sakura beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut.

Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah café yang terletak di sebrang taman kota. Raindrop's café

"Cappucino satu."Ucap Sakura kepada kasir tersebut. Setelah pesanan Sakura selesai, Sakura memberikan satu lembar uang 50 ribuan.

"Simpan kembaliannya." Ucap Sakura sebelum kasir itu sempat mengambil kembaliannya.

Sakura memilih duduk di ruangan tersebut. Selain karena dari sini Sakura bisa melihat keadaan di luar café, tempat itulah satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa.

sebuah suara _baritone_ menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh kepada laki-laki pemilik suara _baritone_ tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura lembut.

Laki-laki tersebut duduk di depannya. Sekarang, posisi mereka sedang berhadapan. Sakura terdiam mematung di tempat duduknya._Onyx_ kelam itu menjeratnya. Ia sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya ini.

Merasa dipandangi, laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arah Sakura. _Onyx _bertemu _emerald_, mereka saling menatap dalam diam. _Love at the first sight, huh?_

"Kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno."Ucap Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hn, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."Ucap Sasuke-laki-laki dengan suara _baritone-_Dingin,

Seketika suasana terasa canggung. Suara Sasuke memecahkan kecanggungan yang melanda dua sejoli ini.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang."Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong.

~Can You Feel The Love Tonight~

Lelah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Berjam-jam diseret oleh Ino ke Mall, dan gadis itu sukses membuat Sakura merasakan lelah yang luar biasa.

_Refreshing_. Hanya itu yang Sakura inginkan. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk ke Raindrop's café, tempat ia bertemu dengan _Onyx_ kelam itu.

Seperti biasa, Sakura memesan 1 _Cup_ _Cappucino_. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke-pemuda yang ditemuinya minggu lalu-berada di tempat yang sama. Ragu-ragu Sakura mendekati meja itu.

"Ettooo~, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn."ucap Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Mengerti akan tanda tersebut, Sakura langsung duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi posisi merekan berhadapan.

"Kau Mahasiswi di Konoha Art university, kan?"Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"eh? I-iya." Ucap Sakura gugup."Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"Ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, aku sering melihatmu sedang memotret pemandangan di belakang universitas."Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerupur _dark coffee-_nya.

"Eh?, kau murid Konoha art university juga?"Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."Ucap Sasuke.

"Well, beruntung sekali aku menemukan teman sepejuanganku sedang berlibur di sini."Ucap Sakura berseri-seri

Dalam hitungan detik suasana pun menjadi hangat. Sasuke yang tadinya sangat dingin, kini bisa tergelak di hadapan Sakura.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau ke taman?"Tanya Sakura .

"Hn"

"Ok. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sakura riang.

Setelah membayar _cappuccino _-nya, Sakura langsung melesat ke taman yang ada di seberang jalan. Sasuke yang ada di belakang Sakura, hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawa melihat gadis yang baru ia kenal ini.

"_Heh. Merepotkan, tapi walau begitu. Ke taman sepertinya seru juga._" Gumam Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah tiba di taman, mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku.

Bintang malam itu terasa lebih indah. Secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang menatap bintang.

DEG

"_perasaan apa ini? Mengapa setiap kali melihat wajahnya, dadaku menjadi sangat sesak. Tapi, sesak yang menyenangkan?"_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta, _Ne, Sasuke?_

"emm, Sasuke-_kun_. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"Ucap Sakura malu-malu

"Ngg-Apa?"Ucap Sasuke ketika tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Err, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"Ucap Sakura sekali-lagi.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Ohh, oke."Ucap Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong. Sudah malam. Aku mau pulang. _Jaa-ne, Sasuke-kun_ !" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak seraya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

~Can You Feel The Love Tonight~

Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan Sakura dan Sasuke selalu bertemu di Café yang sama, Pergi ke taman yang sama, dan pada malam yang sama, malam penuh bintang.

Hari ini, Sasuke berjanji mengajak Sakura ke Pasar malam. Dan tentu saja Sakura sangat semangat dengan ajakan ini.

Sangking hebohnya, Sakura sengaja menarik Ino untuk menemaninya belanja.

"Kau Gila, Saku. Aku kan sedang berkencan dengan Sai-_kun_. Nanti kalau Sai-_kun_ marah gimana?!" Teriak Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hehe, _ Gomene, _Ino-_chan_."Ucap Sakura seraya memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Hahh, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda yang berhasil menjadikanmu sebagai pacarnya ini?" Ucap Ino seraya menggoda sakura.

"Eh, apa?"Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sedang bersemu merah itu. "lagipula Sasuke-_kun _ dan aku hanya teman kok."Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino terkejut.

"Ya ampun, sakura. Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke yang _itu_ ?!" Tanya Ino.

"Ehh, kau mengenalnya?!" Ucap Sakura tak kalah terkejut

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia itu pangeran sekolah di kampusmu, Sakura!, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini?!" Tanya ino.

"Errr, karena aku terlalu sering ke perpustakaan, mungkin?" Ucap sakura dengan muka watadosnya.

"hahh, sudahlah, sekarang. Ayo kita berburu baju!" Ucap Ino seraya menarik sakura ke butik terkenal di suna.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, akhirnya sakura menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. _Blus _pink selutut dengan motifbunga_ sakura _menghiasi baju tersebut. Wajahnya di _ make-_up tipis sehingga menimbulkan kesan natural dengan wajah sakura. Dan jangan lupa dengan tambahan bando pink _Maroon_ yang menambah kesan manis akan sakura.

"Waw, sasuke pasti menyukai penampilanmu ini, Saku."Ucap Ino sambil memandang sahabatnya takjub

"heheheehehe, kau berlebihan, Ino."Ucap Sakura.

_afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no o matsuri  
yukata o kitte geta mo haite karan koron oto tateru  
fuini agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o  
sotto nusumi mita no_

Sakura langsung melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

_Sasuke-kun is calling…_

Buru-buru sakura menekan tombol _answer_ di ponselnya tersebut.

"_moshi-moshi, _sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi, aku sudah di raindrops's café, kau dimana?"_

"Aku baru saja akan kesana." Jawab Sakura

"_Ya sudah, kutunggu kau. Jaa."_

"_Jaa-ne_ Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Dengan buru-buru sakura melesat ke _Raindrops_ Café. Setelah sampai di sana, sakura melihat sasuke dengan melihat sasuke dengan balutan _T-shirt_ Biru _donker_ dan celana _Jeans_ Berwarna Biru _Donker_ pula. Rambutnya dibiarkan mencuat kebelakang seperti—Err , pantat ayam?

"_Gomene, _Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sudah lama?" Tanya Sakura dengan Nafas terengah-engah.

"Hn, tidak. Ayo." Ucap Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sore itu mereka awali dengan bermain _Roller-coaster_—tentu saja ajakan sasuke. Mereka juga melihat-lihat stand boneka. Dengan penuh jerih payah akhirnya sakura mendapatkan boneka Teddy bear yang super besar. Lalu mereka mengunjungi keadai _Ramen_ yang ada di tengah pasar malam tersebut.

Tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam. Akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki kincir angin yang sangat besar. Awalnya sakura sangat takut. Tetapi, sasuke langsung menggendong tangannya. Semua berjalan lancar sampai ruang kincir angin yang mereka tempati berhenti tepat di tempat yang paling atas. Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Sasuke pun langsung menggenggam tangan sakura.

"_ne, _Sasuke-_kun_. Mengapa kau sangat baik kepadaku?"Tanya sakura setelah merasa lebih tenang.

"Hn, entahlah."

Hening.

Akhirnya sakura memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Apa karena kau Err – suka padaku?"Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Hening Untuk sesaat.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"Tanya sasuke.

"Err—Kalau kau tak mau Ta—"

"Iya, aku suka padamu – bukan, aku mencintaimu."Ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya – kalau dilihat baik-baik, terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi sasuke .

"Oh—Eh, apa?!"Ucap sakura terkejut.

Sasuke menarik Nafas sejenak. "Sakura, Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Tanya sasuke.

"Err, A-aku M-mau."Ucap Sakura sambil tergagap.

Setelah pernyataan sakura, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening sakura, dan—

CUP

Sasuke mencium Kening sakura dengan lembut. Setelah puas mencium kening sakura, Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu."Ucap Sasuke dan dengan sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah padam.

Sasuke melirik jam-nya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang, Saku. Aku akan mengantarmu."Ucap Sasuke

Malam itu, Menjadi awal mula perjalanan cinta Sakura Dan Cinta sejatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Owari

Author's Bacotan Area

Khukhukhukhu, Gimana? Fic Hana Tambah Hari tambah Abal, yah? -_-a

Yah, maklumi saja, tapi setidaknya tinggalkan jejak anda dengan meng-click tombol review atau mengetikkan reviiew anda di kotak review.

So, Hana pikir itu aja, see ya. :D

Ps : Yang tertarik silahkan baca Fic Hana yang journey to neverland yahhhh :D -Digeplek-


End file.
